Creation
by KathrynD1993
Summary: Liara and Femshep create their baby. M for eternity embracing.


Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. I own nothing.

Well this is the making of Femshep and Liara's baby, don't like don't read. I was going continue this in my Beginnings story but decided against it because I would have to change the level to M due to the 'eternity embracing'. So I'm keeping this separate that way if I do continue Beginnings people won't have to skip the dirty bits those interested can read those parts separate :) Because from my personal experience sometimes you don't want to read the sexual parts. So separating it -in my mind- makes it easier. At any rate this a continue on from the kiss I ended Beginnings with although you don't have to read it to get the idea ;)

Feedback and constructive criticism appreciated. Hope you enjoy :) Sorry for the long start.

**/-\/-\**

The Asari and human's lips press together, passion surging through them as their mouths move against each others. Shepard moves her hands slowly up her lover's smooth, shapely legs, receiving a moan in return. The Ex-Spectre gropes the Broker's behind, pulling her in as close as possible to her own body. Both press together deparately trying to deepen the kiss. Liara runs her tongue across Shepard's soft, pink lips, making the human moan into her mouth. Shepard gladly invites the Prothean Expert in, their tongues dancing slow and sensual, savoring each others taste. Liara's hands start to explore Jane's body, touching every inch of skin available to her.

"Jane take these off." Liara pants, tugging the Ex-Spectre's clothing.

The human places some light kisses on her lover's soft, blue neck before reluctantly pulling away. Liara assists Shepard in pulling the Soldier's black top over her head, revealing a lacy black bra beneath.

"By the Goddess you are so beautiful Jane." The Broker purrs, tracing the Soldier's abdominal muscles lightly with her fingertips, admiring the woman's physical strength.

"No I'm nothing compared to you. As beautiful as you are intelligent, kind, caring, loving. I could write a book and still have more to say. You're everything to me Liara. " Shepard says sincerely cupping the Asari's face, staring deep into her sapphire orbs before pulling her back into a tender, loving kiss.

The Broker starts kneading the Soldier's breasts, her nails nipping the flesh causing the human to grip the her rear tighter. Shepard thrusts her tongue into the Asari's mouth, unbidden passion now making her want the Prothean Expert more than she felt possible. Liara's hand reach behind the human about to undo the clasp and free her firm mounds of flesh when the Soldier's firm grip around her wrist stops her.

"Wait, lets take this to the bedroom." Shepard pants between kissing the Broker's sweet dark blue lips.

The Asari nods readying to move of but once again a firm grip holds her. She looks at the human who by now has a mischievous grin. The human grips her love's firm behind, standing up and lifting the alien with ease. Instinctively the Asari's legs wrap around the human's waist and arms around the human's neck. Never breaking the heated kiss Shepard carefully carries her lover to their bedroom. Liara's back hits the bed first followed by Shepard, both still in the middle of a kissing frenzy. Shepard's hand trail down just below the Broker's knees, grabbing the bottom of her dress and quickly pulling it off the Asari. The dress along with shoes and the Asari's bra carelessly tumble to the floor and are quickly forgotten. The Soldier removes her lips from Liara's and starts placing kisses along her neck then her collarbone, occasionally nibbling the sensitive flesh. Lips going lower on her lover's blue form, Shepard reaches the perfectly formed breasts of her lover. Taking one of the Asari's now hardened peaks into her mouth the human suckles gently while her hand makes work of the other. Tongue flicking across the tip while she rolls the other nipple between her thumb and fore finger. The Asari pulls the human's head down further onto her chest wanting more.

"D-Don't tease me." Liara gasps, fingers digging into Shepard's scalp as the human turns her attention to the other breast.

Shepard grins inwardly knowing she is giving her lover pleasure. She sucks and give the sensitive nub one last nibble before she removes her mouth with a 'pop'. The Broker's eyes widen as the human goes lower and lower still with her kisses. Shepard kisses and sucks gently on the Asari's toned stomach before moving further down. The human reaches her lover's underwear, now soaked with the Asari's arousal. Shepard runs her finger up the wet material, a gasp coming from the Broker as it barely brushes her throbbing nub.

"I told you not to tease." The Asari groans as Shepard continues her ministrations.

The human smiles at her lover's frustration. Hooking her fingers in the Broker's underwear, the human removes them in one quick yet graceful move. Shepard's trousers along with her underwear quickly follow the moist undergarment to the floor. The Soldier places a kiss just above the Asari's dripping 'azure' slowly moving down.

"Embrace-" Liara starts until the Commander stops her, placing a slender digit on the Prothean expert's blue lips.

"I want you to enjoy this... On your own." The human says softly.

"Alright." Replies Broker, taking the ex-spectre's finger into her mouth and sucking tenderly.

Shepard starts placing kisses over the Asari's heat, soft at first then with more fervor. Gasping out as the human teases Liara's opening with her tongue, the former Commander takes it as a sign to continue, licking along the length of the Asari's slit. The human finds her prize and starts circling the swollen nub, the Biotic panting, holding the Soldier's head, a thin layer of sweat forming.

"Like that... Ahh." Liara moans, gripping Shepard's head with one hand, bedsheets with the other, now wrapping her legs around the human.

Picking up the pace the human slowly inserts a finger, the Asari's soft, wet walls clamping around it. Hearing gasps and pants of pleasure from her lover Shepard continues circling the Asari's sensitive nub while pushing a digit deep inside, curling it up and stroking the warm flesh. As the the Liara's breath start coming in short pants and gasps the human adds finger, increasing her rhythm, the Broker's hips now bucking into the Soldier's thrusts.

"I'm so close Jane! Don't stop, by the Goddess I'm going to-" The Asari pants before crying out as her climax hits, making her legs lock tightly around the former Commander as her nails dig into the Human's scalp.

Shepard stays still until she feels the Prothean expert relax after coming down from her orgasm, still panting heavily. Kissing her way up her lovers blue form once again the the Soldier and Biotic lock lips passionately.

"By the Goddess. Jane that was- You were amazing." The Asari says between breaths.

"Thanks." Shepard chuckles, a deep red blush now across her cheeks.

"I am ready. If you want to... Conceive. Tonight." Liara says not meeting the Soldier's eyes, fearing perhaps she is moving to fast.

"Are you sure Liara? I don't mind waiting, just as long as it is with you." Shepard replies sincerely.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, except from joining with you before Ilos. Thats when I new I wanted to be with you, for as long as possible. I am sure. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"As long as you're sure."

"By the Goddess. Yes Shepard I am sure, now get over here."

The Broker pulls the former Spectre down into a kiss, tongues immediately exploring each others mouths as they meet. Liara rests her hands on her lovers back, pulling them closer together as they continue kissing. Both break the contact, pulling away and staring deep into each others eyes. A small smile creeps onto both of their faces.

"Embrace Eternity." Liara says eyes going black as their minds meld.

Waves of emotions and memories wash over both as their minds join. Senses heightened hands venture each other forms, both experiencing stronger pleasure from the joining. Liara traces the Soldier's spine while she explores deep into the humans mind. Shepard fondles the Asari's breasts, kissing her softly aware of the metal intrusion. The Soldier allows the Biotic in, letting go of any metal barriers she had set up, opening herself fully to Liara. Memories mix, both now being able to recall each others childhood vividly, as if it were their own. Jane runs her hand down her lovers taut blue stomach before pushing her fingers back into the Prothean expert's core. Liara and Shepard both cry out, Jane experiencing the entry as if it were her own body. Emotions intertwine, the two lovers being overwhelmed with feelings of love, lust and happiness. The human continues her rhythm, slowly going in and out, climactic rise building for both of them. Neither the human or Asari are quite sure were one begins and the other ends as their joint orgasm continues to build. The Broker plunges her fingers deep into the Soldier's core, the former Spectre gasping out along with herself. Shepard mimics the action, reaching in as deep as possible into the Asari, the two lovers gasping in pleasure. Both begin rocking in unison, the Prothean expert still pushing into Shepard's mind, now using the human as a map to randomize her own DNA for the creation of their daughter.

"Oh God. I can feel it Liara." Shepard moans, now close to her release but at the same time aware of a life being formed inside the Broker.

"Me too." Liara pants, arching her back, forcing the humans slender digits deeper into her womb.

The concept of time fades for the two lovers, neither caring about the world around them anymore. The simple love for each other and for the child they have created drives them over the edge. Both cry out, bodies writhing as they experience the joint ecstasy. Shepard lays her head on the Asari's chest, her hair spreading over her lovers blue form, both of them panting heavily. Neither speaks, instead both enjoy each others company and also the knowledge of the life they have formed. The former Spectre is the first to speak after regaining her breath.

"That was... I can't describe it. I know that you're carrying the child but... I felt as if I was for a moment. I could swear that I actually felt her heart begin beating. Sorry I must sound like a weirdo." Shepard chuckles, stroking the Prothean expert's stomach, feeling deliriously happy.

"No Jane I know what you mean. We were joined, the two of us became one being. That's why you felt the child." Liara smiles warmly, running her hands through the Soldier's auburn hair.

"Hmm. We have to think of a name. Any you like?" Jane asks, making appreciative noises at the Broker's touch.

"I... I am not sure. Yourself?"

"I'll be honest, I hadn't really thought about it until now. Not really. Well I like one name. Inara."

"Inara. I like it."

"It was only a suggestion. You don't have to call our daughter Inara."

"A suggestion I like. It is a beautiful name." The Broker smiles warmly, giving the human a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to be a dad or mother. I'm going to be a parent." The Soldier grins.

"Yes you are." The Biotic laughs.

"Liara..."

"Yes?"

"I love you." The former Commander says sweetly, smiling.

"I love you too." The Prothean expert replies before placing a soft, loving kiss on the human's sweet lips.

Shepard moves off her lover, both of them getting more comfortable. The human snakes her arm around the Asari's waist, pulling the Alien's back against her chest. The Broker accepts, happily moving into the Soldiers embrace. Both lie awake, Shepard holding the Biotic, their fingers intertwined. Sleep overcomes the Broker first.

"I love you." Shepard whispers softly to her lovers sleeping form. She rubs the Asari's stomach tenderly. "I love you too." The human grins before snuggling into the back of Prothean expert allowing sleep to take over her as well.

**/-\/-\**

I know it is awful. Anyway that was my first attempt at a smut fic. Hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't that bad. Forgive any spelling errors and such. Please review let me know what you think :)


End file.
